1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known multilayer capacitor of this kind is provided with a capacitor element body of a rectangular parallelepiped shape having a pair of principal faces of a rectangular shape facing each other, a pair of side faces extending in the longitudinal direction of the pair of principal faces so as to connect between the pair of principal faces, and facing each other, and a pair of end faces extending in the transverse direction of the pair of principal faces so as to connect between the pair of principal faces, and facing each other, and a plurality of terminal electrodes disposed on the pair of respective side faces; the capacitor element body has a plurality of dielectric layers laminated together in the facing direction of the pair of principal faces, and a plurality of internal conductors alternately arranged so as to face each other with at least one dielectric layer in between out of the plurality of dielectric layers and connected to the corresponding terminal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-148174). In the multilayer capacitor described in the foregoing Application Laid-open No. 09-148174, the spacing is short between the terminal electrodes disposed on the pair of respective side faces and thus electric current paths are relatively short in the multilayer capacitor. As a result, it becomes feasible to make the equivalent series inductance (ESL) small.